stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Heru'ur
Heru'ur''' '''was the son of Ra and Hathor. Like his father, he was protected by the Horus Guards. He was a very militaristic System Lord, feared even among the Goa'uld. Unlike the other System Lords, Heru'ur personally led his troops into battle, fighting on the front lines alongside them. History After his father's death, he took control of most of his empire, and became one of the dominant System Lords. The Tau'ri first encountered him when he tried to conquer Cimmeria. SG-1 was able to contact Thor, who defeated his forces; however, Heru'ur himself was able to escape through the Stargate. For a long time, Heru'ur was a rival of Apophis. When he learned Apophis and Amaunet had sired a Harcesis child, Heru'ur attempted to take the child. However, Teal'c and Dr. Daniel Jackson were able to trick him into thinking Apophis had the child, while manipulating Apophis and Amaunet into thinking Heru'ur had stolen the child. Heru'ur nearly killed Daniel Jackson, but was forced to retreat when Colonel Jack O'Neill damaged his hand device by throwing a knife through it (and Heru'ur's hand). When Sokar returned, he made his presence known by attacking the forces of Heru'ur. For generations, Heru'ur controlled the planet Juna. At some point before his death in 2000, SG-1 arrived and informed the people they no longer had to worship Heru'ur. After winning a rebellion against Heru'ur's Jaffa, they instructed them to bury the Stargate. Heru'ur death Eventually, Heru'ur sought out Apophis to make an alliance to control the Goa'uld Empire. As a sign of friendship, Heru'ur offered Apophis Teal'c, who had been captured by Heru'ur's Jaffa. SG-1 and Jacob Carter sabotaged the alliance between them, hoping it would result in a war that would decimate both System Lords forces. However, Apophis had brought a cloaked fleet to destroy Heru'ur's Ha'tak. Apophis easily absorbed Heru'ur's forces into his own. Mithology Heru-ur (Har-wer, Haroeris, Horus the Elder) was one of the oldest gods of Ancient Egypt. He was a sky god, whose face was visualised as the face of the sun. As a result his name ("Heru") was sometimes translated as "face", rather than "distant one", and was sometimes modified to "Herut" ("sky"). He absorbed a number of local gods including Nekheny the Nekhenite (a hawk god) and Wer (a god of light known as "the great one" whose eyes were the sun and moon) to become the patron of Nekhen (Heirakonpolis) and later the patron god of the pharaohs. Nekhen was a powerful city in the pre-dynastic period, and the early capital of Upper Egypt. By the Old Kingdom Horus had become the first national god and the patron of the Pharaoh. He was originally considered to be the counterpart and enemy of Set. While Horus represented Lower Egypt, Set represented Upper Egypt, and the two were locked in a battle which would not be won or lost until the world ended and everything slipped back into chaos. This myth evolved and soon it was thought that Horus and Set fought for eighty years before the Council of the Gods ruled that Horus should rule Egypt. It may seem strange that Horus was associated with Lower Egypt and yet he is associated with Nekhen, in Upper Egypt. It has been suggested that Horus actually originated in Upper Egypt (as Horus Behedet in Behedet) and that his cult spread north with the unification of the country under Narmer or Hor Aha. He was the son or husband of Hathor and was considered to be a creator god and the archetypal king. His right eye was the sun and his left eye was the moon and images of the "Eye of Horus" were considered to be powerful protective amulets. His speckled feathers formed the stars and his wings created the wind. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Underlords Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon